


Bee friend? What a good friend!

by Pantachan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, and a bee, just a cute scene with lots of warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantachan/pseuds/Pantachan
Summary: You and Rantarou are spending time together in the dining hall, as suddenly an unexpected guest enters. It's, hold onto your chair... a bee! A cute little bee that needs some help to get back outside, so you and Rantarou do your best to help.(This is just some innocent fluff for a friend, but I decided to post it, because bees and Rantarou are both nice and cute. Maybe I can make someone smile.)





	Bee friend? What a good friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Don't know whether anyone is actually going to read this, but if so, I hope I can make you smile a little! So here you go, some cute Rantarou fluff. (I might edit this later.)

Warm rays of sunlight flooded the dining hall that was currently occupied by only two people – Amami Rantarou and yourself. The sole fact that you were the one sitting opposite to him on one of the so-so comfortable metal chairs was delighting to you. While the smell of old paper and the aroma of hearty tea filled your lungs, a small smile was dancing on your lips. A fresh breeze entered through the opened door to the courtyard and lightly played with your hair. Your eyes were focused on the words of the book in your hand, but from time to time you dared to glance at your company.  
Rantarou’s calm gaze lay on the pages he held with his pale hands. There was no trace of his typical smile on his lips, but you could feel that the silence between you was comfortable. From time to time he turned the pages, took a silent sip of his tea and then guided his attention back to the story he was devoting to. You couldn’t remember the title, but it must be a story set in a place most unfamiliar to you, that was for sure.

Either way, Rantarou seemed to be enjoying himself. The book you were currently reading was both incredibly calming and prettily written. Whenever you let the sentences sink in your mind, you gave each other a few secret glances. It made you feel so safe, it was hard to put into words. Spending time with Rantarou was always special. He only talked when he wanted to and sometimes you didn’t get some of the hints he threw here and there about his past, but he always gave you the feeling that he appreciated your presence.  
“Hey, do you want some more tea? Mine’s empty by now.”  
You raised your gaze and met his as he gave you a questioning look, a smile back on his lips. However, it wasn’t a smile that forced distance between him and the others, like it usually was. Right now, it was much softer.  
You nodded at him and gave him a shy smile as an answer. “Sure. Let’s switch again, if you want to.”  
“Sure thing…”, he hummed, before carefully putting his book aside, getting up and taking both of your empty tea cups to the kitchen. You watched him for a moment, the warm, dazzling feeling in your heart lingering there all the while. 

After multiple reading sessions you spent together, you had developed the habit of always drinking the tea the other person previously had next. It was a cute little thing that felt somewhat domestic, which made you appreciate it even more. Over time, you both had developed little habits and gestures together that you started using instead of words. That way you didn’t have to break the comfortable silence you shared often and it made conversations much easier for you.  
You appreciated all those little things so much. But the best part about it was that he did, too. Sometimes he told you how easy spending time with you was… or thanked you for making him feel like he could be more himself around you. There were so many things you didn’t know about him yet, but you both were slowly opening up to each other. Whatever your relationship was or would become, it was peaceful and you felt like that was all you needed.

The quiet clinking of dishes together with boiling water reached your ear as you guided your attention back to your book. However, as you looked at the black letters against white paper, a buzzing sound cut through the comfortable atmosphere. A startled whimper left your throat as something moved in the corner of your eyes and you almost threw your book aside.  
Rantarou heard the cute but scared sound you made and immediately took a worried look in the dining hall.

“(Y/N), are you alright? What- …hm?”  
He paused mid-sentence and his words melted into a soft chuckle.  
“I found a bee! I found a good friend!”, you told him as you watched the little bee friend you just made while waiting for your crush to return. The tiny insect was buzzing and exploring the room as if in search for a pretty flower. Your eyes followed your little friend around and Rantarou couldn’t help but smile at the excited spark in your eyes.  
“I didn’t know you liked bees so much…you got me scared for a second”, he admitted, but it didn’t seem like he was worried anymore. The smile on his lips grew softer and his voice was so warm in your ears. The little bee was still busy searching, sometimes it approached you as if it was curious about your colourful hair. 

“I’m sorry, it just surprised me… aww, I’m not a flower, my little friend”, you told the happy bee, even if it couldn’t possibly understand you. Your excited gaze was still focused on it. While you let it examine your hair some more, you could swear Rantarou mumbled something that awfully sounded like ‘you’re just as pretty, though’ under his breath. Heat rose to your cheeks and you gave him a questioning look to make sure you didn’t mishear, but you pushed the thought aside as you saw his thoughtful expression.  
“Shouldn’t we get him out of here somehow…? He seems to be having fun with you, but I’m sure he wants to go back soon”, he voiced his thoughts.  
It was somehow touching how serious he took the situation, simply because you enjoyed it so much. You gave your little bee friend another glance before you answered.  
“Probably. But I don’t know how, he might get hurt and I don’t want that.” 

“Maybe we can show him the way outside…”, Rantarou suggested and opened the door to the courtyard as far as possible. The bee was still happily buzzing at you while examining your hair. However, as soon as Rantarou approached both of you to slowly wave your little friend towards the door, things didn’t go as planned. Instead of flying outside, the bee took a special interest in your crush and approached him. Soon, it rested its little body on Rantarou’s arm. You had to stifle a laughter as he looked speechless, taken a back. His lips formed a soft _ou_, which reminded you further of a child.  
“Is my arm that cozy? Not that I mind, but I’m sure you’d be happier with a flower than with me…”, he commented, followed by a soft chuckle.  
“He seems so happy, though! He’s got good taste”, you answered with a bright smile on your lips as you approached him and took a closer look at the tiny insect. Rantarou’s plans got interrupted through that, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially not when seeing the excited spark dancing in your eyes. You were so focused on the little animal that he got some long moments to let his eyes wander. 

He had always been fond of the way your personality showed through your looks. Also, he knew some people may be easily intimidated by it, but he quite enjoyed the silence you shared on a regular basis. It was rare that people were alright with it, but in you he had found a companion with whom he could spend lots of significant, calming hours with. Whenever you asked him about his travels, you payed attention to his every word. The way you looked at him made him feel like you could perfectly imagine the places he had been to, just through a few words. There was something about you that made him feel more like himself and he enjoyed it.

But what he liked most was your smile. Just in that moment, you looked up from the insect to meet his gaze. The brilliant, heartfelt smile on your lips also brought a genuine one to his. It felt gentle, but also connected. You were one of the few people who made him smile with sincerity. 

“I-I’m sorry, he’s just so cute and round…let’s try to get him out of here”, you told Rantarou after another few seconds had passed. He nodded at your statement and slowly started moving toward the door. Just two metres before he got there, the bee protested and tried to fly away. Both of you started laughing and took the next few minutes to wave it into the right direction. Once it left through the door, Rantarou quickly closed it and you whispered a farewell to your newfound acquaintance.  
“You grew fond of him within a few minutes, as it seems”, Rantarou commented, which you answered with another big, joyful smile. Like always, something about it made Rantarou’s heart swell.  
“He was so cute, I love him! I hope he doesn’t get hurt and stays safe.”

With these words, your company approached you and carefully touched your arm. Rantarou’s warmth connected with yours and for one second, getting lost in the soft colour of his eyes made you feel at home like nothing else ever did.  
His voice was gentle and his words light as he answered: “I’m sure he will be, just like you. Don’t worry too much. He’ll find someone who cares for him.”


End file.
